


Interruptions

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly shows up unannounced.Fictober prompt 24. “are you kidding me?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Interruptions

“Are you kidding me?” was the first thing that Tilly said when Jim opened the door to his condo.

“What?” Jim asked. What was she talking about? He didn’t have a clue. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You and Spock finally get your acts together and I have to hear about it from Michael who heard it from Spock. Freaking Spock let the cat out of the bag before you did.”

“Tilly, I was a little busy at the time.”

“Ohh, right. I get you.”

“With V’Ger.” 

“Oh, yeah that,” Tilly seemed to take in that Jim was wearing his robe for the first time. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m interrupting aren’t I?”

“He’s asleep. Or at least he was.”

“I’ll just let you get back to that. Congratulations on working things out.”

As suddenly as she arrived, she left. 

Jim shut the door and went back to bed and Spock. 


End file.
